minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/TSOSW: A New Series (Episode 1)
One time, Decades ago... People, humans, aliens, even cats lived in a world. A world so perfect, no one could ruin it... But that statement was proven wrong... VANDALS. Vandals everywhere... they attacked the city, destroying many things in their way... After the attack, the staff made desparate measures to bring the world back to order, even killing the people they could not take care of. 10 Years Later.... Wolf wakes up in his room. He still remembers the horrible memories of the 'End' Ender was using a model of the city. He was planning Escape Attempt #235... Poli was just listening to the radio. Winslow was talking with Oce, Steve was just watching the news, and everyone else was just eating breakfast. Ender: C'mon. Route 345 is CLOGGED with soldiers, The History Museum is crowded with monsters. The buildings are too far apart to jump, and the sewers... I'm too afraid to try the sewers... Poli: We did, once? Right? Oce: But we lost Gary... Wolf: anyways... Lets head to the courtyard. I need to pay Alex a visit... They exited the apartment, and headed to the courtyard through the alleys. Jim: Hey guys. Sam: Hows the crew? Poli: We're fine, Guys... They entered the last alley, and entered the courtyard... The crowd cheered as the Governers of Wikian City came up onto the stage. Meanwhile, Wolf and his gang pushed through the crowd as they heared the speechs and promises the governers made.... Wolf: Alex... Alex: Ah Wolf, you came back, you all came back! Miles: We did, didn't we? Alex: Well, ever since Darth's Run has expired, I've obviously gotten the main vote in the election... As Dom stepped off the stage, Alex was up... Alex: Anyways..., I should get going, you should leave, security has been high on you, Wolf... Some other guards (Basically Champion City guards except with Red Lines and Lapis/Diamond themed clothes, appeared into the Wikian City Main Courtyard) Ocelot: Let's go, this guy isn't worth it.... Poli: But Order! Ren: And Dom! Wins: They're the good guys, right? Wolf stared down in sadness as the group left the courtyard. They went back to the alleys, and entered the homemade shops. Ender: Here *Hands the group 4 Coins Each* Your all very lucky... Go buy something.. Winlsow bought a slime, saving it from an untimely death by drowning in a glass container. Steve bought a diamond pickaxe. Wolf just looked around. Oce bought a cat, saving it from an untimely death in the 'Heater'. Ender bought parrots, saving them from the cold climates of the Ice Caves. Ren bought a picture of Zuhair, one of the last living Youtubers... "You touch it, pay my price" a guy told Wolf. They entered a bus, and saw a guy fighting a creeper, with a wooden sword. He was loosing, and he was blown up... "Look, chicken strips, I ain't letting you through until-" Ender: Sit back down, Neil.. They entered the city hall Order and Dom were giving out autographs.. Poli: So Ender, who are we going after? This was your plan after all.. Ender: Well, lets make a group decision. I decide Dom. Steve: C'mon! We have to obviously go after Order! Jessefan: Yeah! Wolf: ... Ren: Well? We are waiting on you, Wolf... Who should the group go after? Order Dom Category:Blog posts